


Arbitrary Rules, Highlander Edition

by Ferith12



Series: Arbitrary Rules [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: Fics I write for a prompt meme I made.
Relationships: Hugh Fitzcairn & Duncan MacLeod
Series: Arbitrary Rules [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790317
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drag0nst0rm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/gifts).



2\. Duncan MacLeod and Hugh Fitzcairn in a dungeon, 122 words


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweetteaanddragons on tumblr asked: #5. Write something that is all dialogue

“MacLeod! Fancy meeting you here!”

“Fitz? What are you doing here?”

“Well you see, I met this girl in-”

“Never mind, I don’t want to know. Got any ideas for breaking out of this place?”

“Not as such, no, but-”

“Sh, a guard’s coming!”

...

“Ow! Did you have to make him fall on me like that?”

“Of course I did. Can you reach his keys?”

“Aha! I’ve got them.”

“Excellent, toss them here.

Ow! Aim for the hands, not the face!”

“Serves you right for dropping a guard on me.”

“I did not- There, I’m free.”

“Stop moving around like that, Fitz, I can’t get your shackles off.”

“I think I hear someone coming.”

“Stay _still_. Got it!”

“Finally! Oh no.”

“Run!”


End file.
